


At first sight

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Dance Academy
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it´s worth to look twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "At First Sight".

At first sight they clashed. Their first meeting – almost a brawl. As firsts go, they set eyes on each other and it stung. They didn´t like each other at all. Sneers met with silent daggers. 

Then they collided. They clawed at each other. Scratches weren´t meant to be harmless. Bumps meant to hurt. 

They stood back. They looked at each other for a second time, longer.

They had missed something the first time. 

They could shove each other and meet with support.  
They could fight back to back. They could drive each other forward. They could rest together in silence.


End file.
